thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederika Heller
Frederika is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She is currently the companion of Asher Ryes and a pretend member of the Miami Cultists. Pre-Apocalypse Frederika was born in Brandenburg, Germany. She was a member of the German national swimming team, and an Olympic recruit. Before the apocalypse, she was competing in championships somewhere in Florida. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Frederika and Asher were pretending to be members of the Miami cult, in order to gain access to their food. In reality, she hated that she had to borrow from them and found the cult members to be idiots. She voiced her discontent to Asher, who reassured her that he didn't care for the cult or Yuri either and was actually getting bored of them. She talked with cunning glee about how fun it would be to kill off the cult members, who she called "dumb brainwashed sheep". Asher thinks that the idea is fun also, but then states that if they tried to do something like that, they would be killed. He proposes another idea. Frederika is interested in Asher's idea and instructs him to elaborate. He tells Frederika that there are prisoners who have arrived, and it would be just as much fun to mess around with them. She likes the idea and agrees to join in. However, Asher tells her that he doesn't know where they are, so they'll have to start searching. Asher started to walk in a certain direction and Frederika follows. Frederika spots a van and the duo run after it. Asher shoots one of the tires, so that it stops. The duo converse with those who were in the van, with Frederika insulting both Craig and Finn. Then, Selena, the remaining captive under Craig's control makes her escape. Frederika and Asher go after her, but the latter proposes that they should go with her instead, to make their escape. This confuses Frederika, but she goes ahead with the idea. Killed Victims * The entire Australian national swimming team (zombified) * Numerous walkers Personality Frederika is a mischievous girl, who finds pleasure in ruining people's lives and watching the world burn. Appearance Frederika was a young woman in her late teens, with long light blonde hair and green eyes. She stood at 5'8" and weighed 120lbs. Abilities * Archery: * Swimming: Frederika was a champion swimmer, so she is exceptional at swimming. * Manipulation: * Stamina: 'Frederika has a lot of stamina, due to her time as a swimmer. Weapons and Items *'Unspecified gun Relationships Asher Frederika and Asher have a relationship that is typical of companions. Bismarck Bismarck is Frederika's pet, obeying her instructions and doing as she says. She trained Bismarck to be an attack dog, and her protector. Trivia * She speaks in a heavy German accent. * Her favourite piece of clothing is her German Olympic team jacket. * Frederika is one of the only characters in the RP to speak in a language other than English. Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters